We should get to know each other
by Ineedanewnamethatisnottaken
Summary: Silver is a wingman who lands himself with a date, Crystal is wingman who wants her cousin to be happy, Lyra is a wingman who wants to help her sister and herself meet their man. Gold just wants Kris to love him. Soulsilvershipping Mangaquestshipping


Gold sat down right next to him in the booth, odd because of the empty booth parallel to him. Emphasis on empty , empty as in nothing occupying it, noting filling it but air. Something that Gold was filling was his personal space, was a two foot radius surrounding his body. Scooting farther away only caused Gold to move closer, the closer he came the larger the feeling of dread grew. Silver knew something would go down when Gold offered lunch, he was poor Gold was stacked, how could he refuse. That feeling dread reached it's climax when Gold reached for his waist and whispered in his ear.

"Hey lil-" He couldn't let it go on.

"Gold stop, this gay." He calmly stated as he easily shoved gold arm off.

"It's alright, I heard ladies love BL." It took a second to process that.

"Don't tell me you would stoop low enough to get a girl that you would fuck me to fulfill a teenage girls horny perverse mind for a little action."

"Well when you put it that way..." He started drawing out the sentence , and I shouldn't have allowed him to continue. "...Eh who am I to judge. I could die a happy man seeing Kris and Blue in close hot-"

"I will kill you and give you body to my dad to hide it" I my eyes twitched and even free food wouldn't tame my oncoming rage if Gold continued.

"Okay, so the sister is still off limits to jokes." Good to know he would understand for the next twenty-four hours before he forgets and my half-hearted threat reappear. "So here is the favor that I am sure you suspected would come when offered this lunch outing. I need a wingman." Haha funny joke Gold, as if asking a socially awkward guy would raise you chances. "So there is this really cute girl name Lyra, I think she is into brooding types, hint hint. She is Kris' cousin and I think she would like you and I would like a double date."

"No" Just no Gold, get with Kris without my help. Stop acting like a thirteen year old boy who is mean to girls he likes. Maybe that would help.

"What could I do to convince you" It turns out Gold did realize something about during our years of friendship, if you want something it comes with a condition, most of the time.

"I'll think about it, have to let sit in my mind. Do you even have a plan how I am going to woo this lovely lady name Lyra." I bet he doesn't.

"Weeelll, we're going to play the some what long con" He didn't say that, I am not looking for a long term, heck I am not even looking for a relationship. "Wait hear me out. Just talk to her when Kris introduces you to her and ask her out. Then if she says yes I ask Kris out we go on a double date I make her swoon and realize what a great guy I am and if you don't like Lyra you two go your separate ways." Wow, I never thought someone could make a such a bad idea.

"That is fool-proof Gold"

"Thanks I never thought. Wait a second you were being sarcastic." Nice of you to understand, now drop this subject. "You two are meeting later tonight, dress however you want, and if this plans goes well I will give you anything" Anything sounds nice and what is there to lose, Blue and Green said I should interact more with people my age.

"Fine, if we mess up you're the only one losing something."

"What am I going to lose?" Your dignity, the list could go on but I remember how you act when someone knocks down big boy Gold's ego.

* * *

She had a crush on a boy she had never met. It was mostly physical though, the first time she saw him was a picture of him with her cousin and another boy. The first time she really looked at him was on a cover of a science magazine with the Viridian City gym leader and another girl. She usually followed it for the discoveries, but this time it was laying on the kitchen table of cousin's house. She skimmed through amazed at the discovery of the three, but her eyes lingered on the red head. Silver eyes, lean body and red hair, he was just her type, him being smart was a plus. The lab coat was one too. The usually serious magazine seemed to have turned into a photoshoot, it isn't a wonder the trio had the looks, and the brains. They were hot new blood in the department.

Somehow that lean pretty boy, was one of my cousin's best friends. To be honest, she thought of using this as a chance to get close to Silver. It may have been physical wanting but it could into more. That is if she could meet him and he could allow her to get close. Kris told her Silver has a rough childhood, nothing more though, saying that if Silver wanted to tell he had to.

The time of action was nearing, she was going to join the group of friends in and hopefully look for a connection.

* * *

"You look pretty fine in a suit and tie" Gold please, no.

"But I'm not wearing one, this is casual. I am wearing a t-shirt and some jeans." I gave him a look.

"Hey don't give me that look. I'm just trying to improve my chances."

* * *

"You got the plan memorized." She called out for conformation. Our plan was to hang out with Gold and Silver, she would later go off with Gold an confirm if he really was serious with a relationship and Lyra would go to Silver to see if they were compatible. It was fool-proof. Though the actual plan was to get Silver and Lyra together, she was already in a relationship with Gold. She almost felt bad about manipulating Silver to get her with Lyra, keyword was almost.

* * *

"Hey where did those two go?" Silver turned around to find his two friends gone,the sun was setting behind him, kinda hot.

"Oh I don't know, should we look?" I leaned a bit closer.

"Hmm, sure I guess." His reaction was less then keen.

"Do you disliked being touched" I walked a couple steps back.

"Yeah" Hid answer was short and he started walking ahead.

"Do you dislike being around me?"

"No, I can't dislike a person I have never met." His mouth was shut, he seemed like a man with few words but many opinions face to face, intriguing.

"Can you carry a conversation?" I followed close by.

"Yeah, but you seem to doing a fine job of it so far."

"Was that an insult"

"No"

"Really? Why don't you tell me about yourself. I bet I would be more responsive then you." I felt slightly offended, I wasn't that talkative.

"Please I could tell you things that would make you avoid me."

"Like what"

"I was a thief once"

"Really what kind of thief? A heart stealer."

"A variety, why did I steal your heart?" He actually joked with

"Yeah" He gave me look, probably thinking I was joking. " I first saw you in a magazine, didn't know who you were until Kris told me. You were beautiful, no you still are" I inched closer to his shocked body held my hand out my hand. "So would you please go on a date with me. I want to get to know you, I want to fall for you in more then a physical fashion" Though at this moment, I'm already falling.

He reached for my hand, closing his eyes and said sure. Maybe it was out of pity, but at that moment I felt something when he touched my hand.

* * *

I said yes because of Gold, but somewhere in the back of my head I was interested.

"So how about tomorrow, I know a nice cafe" A blush spread across her face. "I, I also want to get to know you. Though this is my first date, I must warn you am not a perfect gentleman."

"That's alright, like I said I wanted to get to know you not a perfect gentleman."

* * *

"Did you ask her out?"

"No"

"Well, that's alright I guess. I found out that Kris also like me Guess it's time to get you your special somebody now, buddy."

"I'm your buddy, pal. Besides you didn't let me finish, she asked me out." At that moment Gold's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

 **Review, critique and comment. I may continue this if somebody asked.**


End file.
